lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Channel Seven clues
right|300px The Channel Seven Clues are part of the Channel Seven site which is the Australian broadcaster for LOST. For each episode in Season 2, a distinct clue (usually one minute long) is posted on the official site. The official Seven site also produces video recaps & episode promos. For each episode "clue", there is also a page of text which explains the clues in similar detail. The clue tagline is "Everything happens for a reason". Text in bold represents text from each video, text in italics/bullets represent the storyline/plot at the time. Episode 1 - Clue 1 clue link *Shannon to Walt: "What are you doing here?", Walt mumbles something *'IN REVERSE' *'Don't..Press..Button Button's..Bad..' Episode 2 - Clue 2 clue link *Jin, Michael & Sawyer are stranded after their "ship" was destroyed, a shark swims below the water. *'Did you notice this?' *The shark's tail is paused where we see a DHARMA logo, this logo does not seem to have a specific symbol though. Episode 3 - Clue 3 clue link *Jack & Locke watch the Swan Orientation Film *''While Karen & Gerald DeGroot are mentioned as the brainchild behind DHARMA, we see a familiar circular/dotted logo in their bookcase.'' *A snippet of the tail section is shown with the logo of Oceanic Airlines circled. *'Just a Coincidence?' *'Or something much bigger..' Episode 4 Clue 4 clue link *''While Hurley is dreaming, he is listening to music & drinking OJ(?) in the pantry.'' *Jin: "Hi Hurley!", Hurley quickly turns around to see him *'Did you see Walt?' *Walt appears under the label "MISSING" on the carton. Clue 5 clue link *'Did you notice Hurley's boss?' *''"Maybe you don't wanna work here so get it together, what is that a problem Reyes?"'' *'And Locke's boss' *'Same name..' *'Same face?' *'What's the Connection?' Episode 5 - Clue 6 clue link *'The Swan' *'The Arrow' *'What is the Connection?' Episode 6 Clue 7 clue link *'What is Walt saying this time?' *Shannon sees Walt say something and screams *'IN REVERSE' *'They're coming and they're close' Clue 8 clue link *''Shannon visits her dying father in hospital as we see Jack hurrying past.'' *'Shannon's father dies on Jack's watch' *'Coincidence?' Episode 7 Clue 9 clue link *''Bernard receives an incoming message on his receiver'' *'Who sent this message?' *'It was Boone' *'before he died' Clue 10 clue link *''We see the little boy with the teddy bear from the tail section.'' *''We see someone carrying a teddy bear on a string as The Others walk through the jungle.'' Episode 9 - Clue 11 clue link *Kate walks into her stepfather's police station *'Did you notice the TV? *Sayid is on the TV in the background. *'What is the connection?' Episode 10 - Clue 12 clue link *'DID YOU NOTICE THIS IN THE SMOKE?' *''We can see a cemetery, a church, a woman(?), a priest, Yemi(?) and a crucifix NOTE: I am am really unsure of these images. *'WHAT IS THE CONNECTION?' Episode 11 - Clue 13 clue link *'Who is The Bearded Man?' *"How long you been here on the island? *"We're gonna have to take your boy" *"You know someone a whole lot smarter than anyone here once said "Since the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity. You know the other one about curiosity don't you Jack?"" *''While The Bearded Man is saying the latter, the close up of Alvar Hanso from the Orientation Film is shown.'' Episode 13 - Clue 14 clue link *''During Charlie's "flashback" where we see Claire & Charlies Mother in an angelic yet eerie depiction pleading for him to "save the baby".'' *An explosion can be seen & heard in the background. *'DID YOU NOTICE THIS?' *A plane can be seen flying by just past the tree canopy. Episode 14 - Clue 15 clue link *''Locke fails to enter The Numbers on time and the hieroglyphs start to lock in.'' * The Swan locks in first. *'THE SWAN' *''The Flame locks in second but is not acknowledged at this time.'' * The Arrow locks in third. *'THE ARROW' * The Hieroglyphs are interpreted as CAUSE TO DIE Episode 15 - Clue 16 clue link * CR-4-81516-23 42 is highlighted on the pneumatic vial given by Ethan to Claire. *''A montage of number entering on the The Swan computer is shown'' * CR-4-81516-23 42 is highlighted on the pneumatic vial injected by Desmond. *'These are the same numbers!' *'WHAT IS THE CONNECTION?' Episode 16 - Clue 17 clue link * 9FFTR731 is highlighted on the Dharma Initiative "CEREAL" box. * DI 9FFTR731 is highlighted on the Dharma Initiative "CANDY" tin. *'Why are the barcodes all the same?' * Widmore Labs is highlighted on Sun's Pregnancy test *'WHAT IS THE CONNECTION?' Episode 17 Clue 18 * Blast Door Map turns on. * The Swan Station is highlighted. * The Arrow Station is shown. * The Medical Station is noted. * The "?" is also highlighted. Clue 19 * The Truth About Henry Gale * Montage of Henry Gale moments. * Widmore Labs is highlighted on the ballon. Episode 18 - Clue 20 * Dave telling Hurley everything never happened. * The Island is highlighted by showing a picture above Hurley. * The Polar Bear is shown being held by a patient. * The Numbers Lenord is shown playing Connect 4. * And Libby. Libby is shown. Episode 19 - Clue 21 * The Dharma Symbols A Dharma symbol is show on Issacs wall. * Montage about Rose being healed. * Jin * Locke * And Rose * How did the Island heal these people? Episode 20 - Clue 22 * Sawyer is shown reading Bad Twin. * Montage of Christian Shephard about Jack and his daughter. * Who is his daughter? * Claire is shown. Episode 21 - Clue 23 * Montage of The Pearl Orientaion film. * "I believe the work you're doing is more important than ever," is played. Episode 22 - Clue 24 * Montage of Three Minutes Episode 23 Clue 25 * A hack of the video shows glyph NZ59 * Widmore Labs is highlighted on the balloon * Widmore Labs is shown on Sun's pregnancy test. * Charles Widmore is shown talking to Desmond * What is the Widmore connection with the Island? Clue 26 * Montage of Live Together, Die Alone * What is the truth? * The computer screen in the listening station. * 4 x 8 x 15 x 16 x 23 x 42 * How do the numbers tie everything together? Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:Australia